Masked Infinity
by Death of Roses
Summary: GARNETZIDANE. Garnet goes away with Eiko, determined to be a true eidolon user. Very sad, And for yaoi fans, there IS yaoi in here. UNCOMPLETE!
1. Beginning Journey

_You were there...  
  
I saw you...  
  
I remember you...  
  
your golden eyes...  
  
Your soft whispers...  
  
Can you come back to me?  
  
I'll be waiting..  
  
I'll be waiting just for you...  
  
Because that's my wish  
  
_---  
  
"Zidane, wanna know something?" Dagger looked at the lake from a balcony of an inn the group was at. Seaqulls were flying everywhere, like the first time. As more time that she spent with Zidane passed, the princess started to pick up more and more of his way of speaking.  
  
"Yea?" Zidane replied, curiously. He was upside down, his tail supporting him by wrapping itself around something on the ceiling, looking at the same water. So much danger they had faced on that same water flooded his mind.  
  
"When I was little.. many people thought I had everything I wanted. But.. I always wanted a friend. I was always alone. I began to feel.. useless after a while and then devoted myself to making my new mom-- the queen, happy by devoting myself to learning mannerism, dancing, ballet, anything that a proper princess must know. Something always tore me from my home. That was when I met you." Dagger turned away from the green lake and looked at Zidane with soft eyes. "So many things you went through for me.. so many friends we've made. How we pulled through. I never could thank you enough for giving me the chance to have an adventure like that and also guide me through it. Some fights we had.. the countless battles, everything I'm grateful for.   
  
Zidane tilted his head, smiling. "Don't thank me! You where the one that made it all happen!" The smile turned into a smirk.  
  
Dagger's expression was serious but soft. "And most of all, you helped me discover myself." Her eyes wavered, staring back to the lake.  
  
"I enjoy talking to you like this.. it's nice to think that I will have something to look back upon. This may be.. the last time I ever talk to you like this." Dagger smiled softly at him but her heart was made up. Zidane was about to protest but she cut him off.  
  
"--I'm going away. I might never return. I have to go myself, not with anyone protecting me again. I'm grateful for it, but for my whole life." Dagger paused, looking at the castle across the water. The castle of Alexandra was on the other side of the lake. She eyed it sadly. "All my life..I have been inside those walls, being protected. B-But I want to make a story of my own. I want to become a true eidolon user." She turned back to Zidane, with a smile of determination on her face.  
  
Zidane was about to protest when he saw her look. He stayed silent, then nodded. "I won't stop you. B-but..please.. be careful." He jumped down and gave her a tight hug, shutting his eyes. She was leaving. He might never see her again.  
  
-----  
  
Garnet Til Alexandros, princess of Alexandra, took one last look at the castle, staring at it. This might be the last she would ever see her home again. Also her friends, but most importantly-- Zidane. Zidane was like a brother to her, both of them had been through so much together. She closed her eyes slowly, holding back the tears and just took a deep breath-- all when she heard someone's voice.  
  
"Dagger! Dagger!!" The small eidolon user ran to Dagger, breathing heavily when she got to where Dagger was.   
  
"E-Eiko? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Dagger worried, using a hand to support the purple-haired girl.  
  
"Take me with you." Eiko stared. Dagger thought before protesting, Eiko WAS an eidolon user.. so it would be alright. Dagger smiled and gratitude.  
  
!!!  
  
A/N: It's short, I know. I haven't played hte game in 2 years so I give my credit on information to uff9.net! I had to go there to look up everything. Don't ask me on the couples yet, read on. It'll most likely be a Garnet/Zidane fanfic. This is a short first chapter I know, but it'll get longer, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think on it, about Garnet's sudden decision. But I think it's very noble of her to do so and please respect her opinion. This isn't going to be angst, but just REAL. I haven't updated my other fanfics in a long time, but believe me, I tried. But I was always in love with final fantasy.. I had to write a fanfic. I'm obsessed with it, or was. I still love it, but just busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy but just this plot. 


	2. A friend

Zidane leaned warily on his chair behing the bar. He hadn't been drinking, just in deep thought. It was already 5 weeks since Dagger's departure and at the same time, Eiko left. He only assumed that Eiko went with her. The group of friends had eventually went their seperate ways, Vivi went to help black mages, Quina became a cheif, and he didn't know about the rest. Lately he had been contemplating on joining with his old friends again, but recently decided not to. It just wouldn't be the same, he wasn't the same innocent Zidane anymore. He was different, still immature, but bore too many secrets and sadness to be focused on being a theif.  
  
It had been a long period of time since he had felt this way. Since he had felt so.. lonely. He never once thought of that when he was with his group of friends, also allies. No one was there... He buried his face in his hands, his tail swaying from side to side.  
  
---  
  
_"So... what's made you so intent on being a true summoner?" Eiko asked, walking around in circles. It was nighttime and the two had only traveled so far as to Ice Cavern and had to set up camp outside of it, near the river of water. Eiko finally decided to sit down, so she could hear what Dagger had to say. She stationed herself by the fire, across from Dagger.   
  
Dagger sat with her knees to her chest, just staring into the burning flames. "It was a dream. We've been through a lot together.. Eiko. There was fire everywhere.." Dagger stared sadly at the flames that seemed to dance.  
  
---  
  
Screams of fear echoed throughout the continent. It was Lindblum against Alexandria. Summoners were scattered everywhere, most of them fighting for Lindblum. But Princess Garnet Til Alexandros stood ready, ready to die for Alexandria, willing to fight for her land. She stared, determined at the opposite side. There was someone's voice beside her, as if asking her something. Dagger couldn't hear it. But Dagger heard clearly what Garnet said. ((Yes, I know dagger and garnet are the same person, but I'm talking about Dagger as in, how she saw it from the dream. She saw herself in the dream, and that's Garnet.))  
  
"I know there's a strong chance we're not going to win. Alexandria is a small land, nor is our power force strong. Alexandria's honor was crushed long ago. But this time, Alexandria is the one that is fighting for the thing that's right." Garnet paused, then turned around to looked at the person. "I'll protect, and fight, for what I believe in. Won't you?"   
  
Dagger's eyes widened, she was startled and yet felt a strong wave of respect for what that girl had said. That girl.. herself?   
  
"I will protect Alexandria!" Garnet stated, then went into battle. Eidolon's battled in the air and all kinds of magic were being used.   
  
Garnet could've ran.  
  
She could've gave up.  
  
She could've surrendered.   
  
But she chose to fight for her kingdom.   
  
---  
  
"Eiko.. there's going to be a war. I'm not sure between who, but it envolves Alexandria. This war.. will be filled with blood." Dagger shut her eyes. "But yet, it will be important." She opened them. "We can't avoid it. We won't deny it. I won't ask for your help, it is your choice. Don't feel obligated. Do what your heart chooses is right. But whatever you think is right or wrong, I will fight with my life for Alexandria." She smiled.   
  
"Dagger... what are you saying!? Of course I'll fight with you!" Eiko smiled joyously. "Don't worry! You think I'd abandon you after all this!?"   
  
-----  
_  
((this is the REAL present))  
  
Or at least that was what she said. Dagger sat in the wet mud in front of Eiko's body. It was raining hard, only expected for the outskirts of Treno. Dagger just stared at her body, not believing it. Her blood-stained body. Salt tears leeked down from Dagger's eyes but was hidden by the rain. "She's only sleeping.." Dagger told herself. No! You can't say that... she died protecting you! You should respect her! Be strong for her! A voice said in her mind. But she couldn't... she wasn't strong enough. She couldn't handle it. How could things get this way in only merely a couple of weeks?! "Eiko.. it's time for you to wake up.." Dagger pleaded, staring at Eiko as if she would spring to life any second now and telling her that she was only joking.   
  
Dagger would hit her playfully and then just scold her for making such a horrid joke. Then Eiko would pout.   
  
More tears ran down Dagger's face, everything was silent. "Why aren't you waking? Eiko.. I'm not strong enough.... Eiko, You SAID YOU WOULDN'T ABANDONE ME!!!" Dagger screamed, turning some of her pain into anger. Anger at Eiko for not keeping her promise, anger at herself for not being a better friend, and mostly-- anger for all this happening.   
  
But Eiko didn't move. Dagger took her eidolons, carbonacle and the moogle, in memory if Eiko. She would use them well, and Eiko would always be by her side. Even if her physical form was dead. It had happened so fast.. everything was like a blur of time, watching it from afar. And she didn't-- she COULDN'T do anything to stop it. It all started....  
  
---   
  
CLIFF-HANGER! Still not as long as I hoped it would be, but it'll start to get longer, I promise. 


	3. A Fateful Encounter

Chapter: 3 Author: Death of Roses Disclaimer: I do not own FF9, just wreak havoc in it.  
  
A/N: I thank you all for your reviews, however little, I love them. I'm sorry for the errors, I was using notepad, which now I use Microsoft Word. I hope you guys can stick with me through out this story.  
  
Lilina: A bit of encouragement and opinion can do wonders for anyone. Thank you for your great review.  
  
X-cry: Sankies for reviewing.. although your words are flattering in everyway, you and I BOTH know it's nowhere NEAR true.  
  
In addition, I'm sorry for how fast the story is moving, I'm trying my best to slow it down, bear with me for I am not an elite writer, unlike some people.  
  
---  
  
Her eyes scanned the surroundings, then looked down warily at the ragged map. After that tragic day, she had encountered countless nights of nightmares, along with countless nights of no sleep. Overall, she, once the bright beaming princess of Alexandria, was tired and filthy. She didn't care about the mud that clung to her skin and hair, she didn't care how sometimes her hair covered her face, her once silky straight hair... now this. She didn't know what she cared about anymore, she was too tired to think.  
  
Tired with all these..  
  
For peaceful rest I cry  
  
As to behold desert a begger born  
  
And needy nothing, trimm'd in jollity  
  
And purest faith, unhappily forsworn  
  
And gilded honor, shamefully misplaced  
  
And maiden's virtue, rudely strumpeted  
  
And strength by limping sway, disabled  
  
And art made tongue-tied by authority  
  
And folly doctor like controlling skill  
  
And captain good, attending caption ill  
  
Tired with all these, in these would I be gone  
  
Save that, to die, I leave my love alone. – Shakespeare  
  
Everything seemed so complicated, things that once seemed so simple and clear. Dagger groaned, her head starting to hurt. She blocked all thoughts out of her head, not wanting to think on anything, for she knew all too well that she would break in tears if she did. It was not raining today, to her immense relief, but foggy and dark clouds covered up to warm sun. It wasn't much better weather, but better none-the-ness. Rain would only cause her to remember how it rained the day one of her dearest friend, also ally, died. Dagger shivered, she was cold, and her body felt so... Weak. The fog and humid weather did nothing to improve this either.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw something flash... or move swiftly to be exact. Dagger instantly froze, listening intently on any sounds. But she already knew what it was, it was another monster. But she still had to listen to figure out which place it would attack from. She had to avoid being ambushed from behind. Dagger slowly clutched her staff, thinking of some spells to use. But deep in her mind, she knew that it was useless. She wasn't used to battling by herself; she was usually the healer of sort in the group. She was used to depending on someone, which was what she wanted to change. But now she was all alone, no friends to help her, no comrades to battle along side her. All she wanted was to go home, see her friends, be warm and feel loved... and especially not alone. Suspense was getting to her, sweat beading down from her forehead. She tried to listen more closely, but she was graced with silence and even more tension. She bit her bottom lip. As each second passed, she got more scared. Silence. Then she heard a low growling, turning around to face the humongous plant with wipe- like vines.  
  
She froze, something she did in every battle by herself. This was probably the 3rd or 4th time but each time was the repeat of the one before. She didn't want this, Dagger blinked, hoping that she was just imagining the monster, and that it wasn't really there. And that she was at the palace, laughing at a small joke with her friends. Her precious friends... they had been through so much together, but now, it seemed a bit pathetic that she was all alone, battling the plant all by herself. The energy and fun of looking after one other in a battle, using potions and phoenix downs when a comrade was hurt or unconscious, casting spells like shell and protectaga.. she missed everything about battling as a group.  
  
But she didn't have time to think anymore, with one swift motion, the monster attacked roughly, wiping one of its vines at Dagger's shoulder. Her clothes tore at the spot and Dagger was pushed to the ground by the harsh impact, getting even dirtier—if possible. Blood came from the wound, not very serious but still needed to be tended. That didn't faze her though, it was other reasons, but overall-- Dagger didn't get up.  
  
What was worth it? Would things really get better if she got up. She couldn't see the positive aspect. She couldn't see the good in this bad. What was worth it? She could ask over and over. She was tired... Did she really have to get up? Get up to face the world? She wanted a sanctuary.. somewhere she could hide and forget all her problems. But that wasn't an option right now.. nor ever. Dagger struggled to get up, but finally managed, faltering slightly. She clutched her staff, clearing her throat. "B-BAHUMUT!" She called, then waited for a few seconds. The seconds seemed like eternity, Dagger almost fell to one side, not because of the wound, she was already tired... so tired. Her eyes felt heavy, her body held no energy, her mind was shattered, she couldn't keep standing. Dagger blinked roughly, trying to set her vision straight. When she did, she saw Bahumut already there, and attacked the plant monster with fire already, causing it to be gone. Bahumut, smug after defeating the monster and saving his mistress, retreated into the endless skies.  
  
That was when Dagger started thinking. She let her thoughts into her mind, one by one. Was it really worth it? What was she going to do anyway, just battle like this? Everything seemed so easily when she was with Zidane and the group of friends, but now... it was so hard. Every step she took, took something out of her. But she knew, in her heart, that her training wasn't just for Alexandria. It was mostly for herself. She didn't want to be protected, constantly looking at other people's back while they fought, risking their lives, for her. She had been taking those things for granted then, but not on purpose. No, definitely not on purpose.  
  
Now she wanted to cry out. "Zidane.." She just managed in a husky and low voice, her vocal cords hurting. She wanted a reply. She didn't care from whom... she wanted someone to tell her she wasn't alone. But one other thought flowed into her mind.  
  
How had she become like this?  
  
Just a few weeks ago, she was happy and thinking of the journey of becoming a true summoner, of being able to defend Alexandria, being able to be independent..  
  
She didn't have a choice but to go on. But, where could she go? She was most likely near Chocobo Forest, but the question was, which direction should she head to get there? She took out the map again, then had a wager that she would head northwest. From there, she would be able to clear her mind—hopefully – and go to Lindblum.  
  
...  
  
How many steps had she already taken? She had lost count. One-step after another, never ending. Energy to just pick up her leg, and move one-step further. She had been walking, if you should call it that, for about 2 hours. Also to Dagger's immense relief, encountered no monsters. She had taken up to being extra careful, or as careful as her weak body could be. A weak mind made a weak body.  
  
Her vision slowly started blur, but Dagger just rubbed her eyes and thought it as nothing. It was nothing, compared to what she was going through. But rubbing her eyes didn't help at all, but since using energy with her hand, it got darker. And darker. Her knees gave out, but she didn't care. All she was thinking was one though:  
  
Was she going to get rest?  
  
She closed her eyes. It felt as if she collapsed, she could feel the cold, damp, ground against her skin, that was when everything blacked out.  
  
----  
  
KWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
What is that sound?  
  
KWEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
So familiar... Yet so.. unfamiliar..  
  
Dagger heard some sounds, then something similar to a voice, but she didn't know if it was directed to her. It sounded as if it was far away, somewhere where ((sorry for the bad pun)) she couldn't reach.  
  
No more sounds where heard again, she was in darkness, again. After a while, she wasn't sure how long, she stirred, groaning.  
  
Dagger reluctantly opened one eye, not wanting to go away from her sanctuary of darkness. All she was greeted with was a .. pig?  
  
"You're awake! Kupo!" The moogle squeaked. Dagger wanted to go back to sleep, being awake, she could feel the pounding headache.  
  
She groaned, as if to say something but the moogle cut her off.  
  
"No, no! Don't talk! Your throat is not well, kupo!" It scolded, putting away a white box with a red plus sign on it. "I'm Corinthian, a doctor! Kupo." It smiled...err.. he smiled.  
  
Dagger sat up, putting a hand on her forehead as if to ease the ache. "What happened?" She asked, her voice raspy and hoarse.  
  
"Corinthian is new keeper of Chocobo forest! The other Kupo went traveling with a Chocobo! Kupo! Kupo saw you on the ground and nurse you back to health- - kupo. Choco here—"It looked over to a Chocobo who was lying on the ground right beneath the bed, who just poked its head up in acknowledgement.  
  
The chocobo had a golden-yellow feathers and a long neck and legs, making it ever more handsome.  
  
"Was worried sick!" The moogle finished, smiling broadly.  
  
Dagger winced, her head hurting again as she tried to develop everything she just heard into her tired head.  
  
"Kupo wants to ask a favor!" Corinthian's eyes widened.  
  
Dagger raised an eyebrow for him to continue.  
  
-----  
  
Graceful Reverie: Cliffie? I think... It IS a cliffie! Because the favor is VERY bigsters! I wish I could get more reviews.. but I guess I should first improve my story :3  
  
Kira ((my darkside)): Right you are. But then again, you'll never get ANY more review because your storIES SUCK! AND you NEVER update!  
  
Graceful Reverie: sniff  
  
Kira: There IS a disclaimer.. right?  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, forgot.  
  
Graceful reverie: Where's the time fox we hired? ((See, awakened power for more information))  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry...  
  
Time fox: I'm late! Anywho, this story doesn't belong to us, wait.. lemme refrase that!  
  
All: ...  
  
Time Fox: eh... This .. FF9 does not belong to us! But the stupid plot belongs to G.R. and Kira!  
  
Graceful Reverie: G.R.?! ... w/e. I spent along time working on this chapter, trying to make it longer, Enjoy! Please give some comments and constructive criticism- just no flames! Those are pointless discouraging reviews... Some kind and encouraging words now and then can do WONDERS! 


End file.
